Clue scroll (master)
|name = Clue scroll (master) |image = |release = 6 July 2016 |update = Treasure Trail Expansion (2016) |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = No |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 12 |low = 8 |destroy = Drop |store = No |weight = 0 |examine = Hopefully leads to treasure. }} A clue scroll (master) is the highest tier of clue scroll. Players can obtain a master clue scroll from the following methods: *By bringing one each of the easy, medium, hard and elite clue scrolls to Watson at his house, which is located south of the estate agent at the Hosidius House. It should be noted that if you have an incomplete master scroll and attempt to obtain a new scroll, Watson will take all lower tier scrolls but NOT give you a master scroll until either you complete the original scroll or discard it. *As a potential reward from completing any easy, medium, hard or elite treasure trails, with the chances of obtaining them being 1/50, 1/30, 1/15, and 1/5 respectively. Like elite and hard clue scrolls, master clue scrolls also have combat encounters. They include a Brassican Mage, Double agent or three Ancient Wizards (in multi-combat areas). As their tier suggests, master clues require a myriad of usually high-levelled items, requirements and quests in order to complete them. It should be noted, that if a player dies in the Wilderness with a clue scroll in over 20 wilderness it WILL DISAPPEAR 'whether it's a PvP death or not, unless it is an item kept on death, or if that player has a clue box. Players will find that the clue scroll will be gone upon returning to their loot otherwise. '''However, when dying in the Wilderness with a clue box, provided the player returns quick enough, will be able to loot their dropped clue scroll. '''In lower wilderness however (level 20 or lower) in PvP death, the unprotected clue will stay on the ground for up to 1 hour. The same goes for reward caskets. If you die in lower Wilderness due to a monster you will always keep the clue whether protected or not. Master clue scrolls can be between 6 and 8 steps long. Types of clues ''Please note that it is possible to receive the same clue more than once. *Falo the Bard *Sherlock *Anagrams *Ciphers *Coordinates *Puzzle box *Cryptic clues *Emote clues *Hot & Cold Requirements Skill requirements Certain clues will require items that need a certain skill requirement in order to wear, wield or access. The table below shows the '''highest skill requirement, in order to complete every master clue. Quest skill requirements are not noted in this table. Sherlock may also give you skill challenges which require certain skill levels to complete. Temporary skill boosts can be used for non-combat skill challenges. Quest requirements Some clues require access to areas or NPCs which may require quests. Some only require to start the quest in order to gain access. Rewards from master clues